fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Green Nature!
Futari wa Pretty Cure Green Nature! '(ふたりはプリキュアグリーンネイチャー! ''Futari wa Purikyua Guriin Neichaa!) is Curewolfy11's first series that includes canon cures. It has Cure Mint and Cure March as main characters, because both have green as their theme color. Plot Futari wa Pretty Cure Green Nature! episodes Shizen Land is a land with beautiful forests, sparkling beaches, and nice people. But it was attacked by Shibomu, a mysterious girl, and her army of monsters. Three mascots who are siblings, Hana, Kusa and Tsuta, were sent by Shizen Land's Princess to Earth. They are sent to find a Pretty Cure, but Tsuta, the older sibling, is captured by Shibomu's army, since Tsuta is the only one who knows how to find a girl that could be a Pretty Cure. Hana and Kusa are desperate, until they found Hanagami Town.... Akimoto Komachi and Midorikawa Nao just moved to Hanagami Town with their families. While they are sad that they are not with their friends anymore, they seem to enjoy the beautiful town. However, a boy named Pollute attacked the peaceful town with a monster named Waruhana! Komachi and Nao try to transform, but they weren't strong enough. Just then, Hana and Kusa came and gave them the Green Key and NatureBraceLock! With the new items, Cure Mint and Cure March get a new power, new adventure, and new enemies! Characters Pretty Cures 'Akimoto Komachi '(秋元こまち ''Akimoto K'omachi'')' Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she was one of the popular seniors at her old school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Mint' (キュアミント Kyuaminto), the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. Midorikawa Nao '(緑川 なお ''Midorikawa Nao) A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who was a member of her old school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things does not go according to plan. She transforms into '''Cure March who uses the power of wind. Mascots Hana '(花 ''Hana)/'''Ohana Hanabira Hana is the youngest mascot, and is the only girl in her family. Like her brothers, she is a monkey-like mascot. Hana seems to be very polite, intellegent and likes books, but she does'nt like the other mascots from Shizen Land call her a nerd or bookworm. She seems to be close with Komachi. Her human alias is Ohana 'Hanabira'. Kusa (草 Kusa)/'Ohana Kaoru' Kusa is the second youngest mascot in his family, Like his siblings, he is a monkey-like mascot. Kusa is light-hearted and cheerful ,likes sports, is protective of his sister, and has a sense of justice like Nao's. However, he has his limits, and when he snaps, he won't hesitate to hurt or even kill anyone in sight. He seems to have a bond with Nao, and has a crush on her. His human alias is Ohana Kaoru. Tsuta (蔦 Tsuta)/ Ohana Hideki Tsuta is the oldest mascot in his family, and was taken away by monsters in the first episode. Like his siblings, he is a monkey-like mascot. Hana and Kusa describe him as a caring older brother, who is shy and socially awkward. His human alias is Ohana Hideki. Villains Shibomu A mysterious young girl with powers that destroys nature. It is revealed later that she used to be a Pretty Cure, Cure Petal, who lost her partner and is absorbed by darkness. Pollute ''' The first general to appear. He appears as a happy-go-lucky and stupid boy, but is a science genious.He has the power of pollution. He is the one who created Poison Mint and Poison March with Komachi and Nao's DNA. '''Freeze The second general to appear. She is appears as a shy girl who has no control of her powers. She has the power of ice. Burn The third general to appear. He appears as a serious looking man, but is very talkative and always starts a conversation with something random. He has the power of fire. Poison Mint Cure MInt's evil counterpart. She seems to be a pure-hearted and innocent girl at first, but is childishly cruel. She has the power of poisonous plants. Poison March Cure March's evil counterpart. She seems to be an calm and collected girl at first, but is arrogant and merciless. She has the power of poison and storms. Waruhana The monsters of the series. The generals summon them by using a needle called Warui Needle. They throw the needle to a person or an object, and the Waruhana is born. Items NatureBraceLock The duo's transformation item. It needs the Green Key. It is a green bracelet with a lock on it. The cures open the lock, and say "Pretty Cure! Natural Aura Charge!" to transform. Green Key A key used to activate the NatureBraceLock. Blooming Rod Weapons that the cures get in episode 14 as a power up. Each Rod has a different name: * Minty Rod, used by Cure Mint for her Mint Burst * Marching Rod, used by Cure March for her March Slash. NatureHeartWhip A legendary weapon kept inside the Hanagami Palace. Mint and March use this for their group attack, Dual Nature Shock. Locations Hanagami Town ''' A peaceful town, and the new home of Komachi and Nao. '''Hanagami Palace An empty palace that sits on top of the hill in Hanagami Town. It is said that Pretty Cures from the old times used to live and train there. Haruno Girls Only Middle School The school where Komachi and Nao go to. Hana is also a student there as Hanabira. The Awesome Shibomu Hideout The place where Shibomu and her team hides. Burn is the one who suggested the name. Trivia * The town in the series, Hanagami, is a refrence to the trio of flora gods with the same name in Okami, Curewolfy11's favorite game. Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries